


Truth's and Miss Truth's

by NikDean11194



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: LGBTQ Character, M/M, Missgendering, Public shame, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikDean11194/pseuds/NikDean11194
Summary: After being locked in a room by a mystery person this group of friends must figure out who the 'liar' among them is or be stuck there for life. But is the person really lying about who they are? Or is there more to this story then what meets the eye? Can they figure out the answers to these questions before it cost their friend his life?





	1. Chapter One

'If not for my friend's I'd have never made it this far. Oh well. It's been a good life i suppose.' I think as I watch the blood run down my arm. Why'd it'd have to turn out this way? Why couldn't i just be me? Not much i can do now is there?

"Goodbye" I whisper softly as i hear to door to my dorm burst open.

 

-Flashback-

"Jaden!" Came the cheerful call of my best friend as he tackle hugged me, nearly knocking us both to the ground. 

I hug him back cheerfully, doing a little half twirl before putting him back on his feet "Hey Sy, It's good to see you too"

 

That was our first day of our third year at Duel Academy. My final year. If only thing's had stayed that happy. But sadly all good time's must stop at some point right?

 

-About a Month or so later-

"So we're stuck in this place until we find out who's been lying about who they are? Does this guy really expect us to just turn on each other?" Chazz say's, showing his pessimistic side as usual.

"Or until someone come's for us" Alexis says, ever the group's voice of reason. 

I just sighed and layed out on of of the empty couches, leg's crossed at the ankle and riht arm over my face "Lex is right. I mean most of us have been friend's for at least a year now. And most of us longer. I'm pretty sure we'd know each other well enough by now don't you?" I say, trying to hold my ever carefree tone but it wasn't as easy when I had the feeling i knew exactly what the guy had ment when he locked us in here. 

"They're right. Jesse, Axel and myself are the only one's currently here who haven't been here at Duel Academy long enough to know you all like you guy's do." Jim say's "But I tell you now that no matter what this maniac want's us to believe everyone here isn't anyone less then who they told us they are. Shirley's a good since of character. 

"Well how do we know it's not one of you three?" Chazz says, defensive and accusing all at once.

"Think about it Chazz. The guy who locked us all in here specifically said that it was someone we've known for year's. This would imply that only those of us who started in the same year would be suspect. Thus Eliminating Hasslberry, Jesse, Axel. Jim, Blair and Aster." Bastion say's, pointedly. "So if what he say's is true then we've narrowed our candidates down to myself, Chazz, Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Atticus."

"Yeah can't we eliminate Syrus and Sarge from that? I mean the three of us share a room for over a year now. Wouldn't you think we'd know each other well enough. And before you pull out something about cross-dresser's or whatever, we change in front of each other too." Hasslberry say's.

"Yeah that's true. And we can say the same for Chazz. Back in year one Jay, Chazz and I went to the waterfall and took a dip." Syrus say's cheerily.

"Well then i suppose that counts out everyone when we consider Alexis and Atticus being siblings and they'd likely know if the other wasn't who they say they are." Bastion says.

"Good I'm glad. There aren't any liar's or tranny freak's among us" Chazz says, exasperated.

I grunted softly in an effort to hold in a growl.

"Got something to say about it Slacker?" Chazz say's, anger clear in his voice.

I just ignored him. I knew he'd probably be like this but that didn't stop me from getting pissed about it. 

"Oh jeez Chazz maybe it has to do with your lack of respect for those who want nothing but to be who they feel they were meant to be." Alexis says, honestly surprising me. Don't know why but i never really thought she'd be one to support. Then again I've always sucked at reading people so maybe i shouldn't be so surprised.

"If you have it in your head that you were born the wrong gender then you're nut's. If you're more a girl then you're a girl. Born a boy then you're a boy. Plain and simple." Chazz bites back, standing up to quickly and knocking Syrus over into me. 

"Sorry Jay" He says, sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it Sy" I say and force a slight smile as i peek out from under my arm at him. He'd fallen so that he was now sitting on my abs, not that it mattered to me. 

"Chazz you're so stupid. Did you ever stop to think that maybe people like you just need to open your eye's a little?" Axel say's.

"Lexxie and Axel are 100% correct. As human's we have a basic right to be who we feel we are inside" Atticus say's, joining the conversation.

"As do i have a right to know that truth. And their truth is that they're all messed up in the head for thinking they're any gender but the one they were assigned at birth." Chazz growls out. "And on that note i have the right to not feel comfortable having some guy eyeing my ass"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm gay as shit and would never want a foulmouthed ass like your's" I bite out, glad no one in the room could see my face.

"I'm with Sarge on that one. You're hardly desirable" Hasslberry says, and just the low growl that comes from Chazz at that comment is enough to get a brief chuckle out of me. But hey, honesty is honesty.

"Am i the only one here who's not a gay ass faggot?!" Chazz nearly screams.

"I'm not" Syrus say's, having not moved from his spot on top of my. I suck in a deep breath from the pain that washes through me but my breath hitches when he continues "Personally i think both can be quite adorable" 

"You're no better then the rest of them" Chazz says, making Syrus shudder at the pure malice in his voice.

"Personally speaking i prefer women but believe that everyone has a right to be happy with the person of their choice" Bastion say's. 

 

If only if had stopped at that. If only Alexis had bee right. But three day's latter found us still stuck in there and Chazz at the end of his nerves.

 

(I know evil little me is going to leave it off with a cliffhanger. What do you guy's think? I do have more but i want to see how well this is excepted before I add the rest. So tell me what you guy's think. I'm curious. Also another side of my curiosity is getting to me. Can you guy's guess who this 'liar' is? If you think you know type it below. Let's see how many of you get it right.)


	2. Chapter two

I blinked awake and looked at Syrus, who'd fallen asleep on top of me. There hadn't been enough places for everyone to sleep. As such, I suggested Sy sleep with me. Of corse that ended with him on top of me, not that I cared.

I shifted slightly and noticed that my shirt was slightly damp. He must have been crying in his sleep again. Not that it surprised me. It happened a lot but he'd never admit to it. I pulled him closer to me and he stirred slightly but didn't wake. I smile slightly and look up at the ceiling to let my mind wonder.

'Should I just come out and tell them? Chazz aside everyone seems pretty okay with LGBT's but after so long will they really be okay with me?' I think, eyes wondering around the room.

"Hey, Jay. Can't sleep?" Jesse ask's as he leans over me.

"Just woke up and waiting to pass out again, what about you?" I say back, surprised to find him awake.

"So what were you thinking about?" He ask's suddenly.

"just some stuff...." I say and let my gaze drift back down to Syrus.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I look back at Jesse. His face was now closer to mine, nearly touching mine. "You're thinking about outing yourself, aren't you?" He says in a voice that only he and id be able to hear. I just stared at him in shock and horror which only seemed to make him smirk. "Don't worry. I wouldn't say anything. Besides...." he leans in closer so his lips were right next to my ear I am too," he says then pulls back from to a normal distance.

I could feel my eyes widening as I watched him walk back over to where he'd been sleeping. It did feel good knowing I wasn't the only one here but that didn't exactly help my problem.

 

"Alright whoever it needs to come clean already so we can get out of here" Chazz yell's, frustrated like the rest of us only worse because Chazz doesn't know how to keep his cool.

I sighed softly and was about to speak up when Alexis spoke "No one's lying, Chazz. We've been over this already."

"Then someone's covering for the liar," Chazz says, angrily.

"Or you're just being stupid and accusing people like this jerk wants," Hassleberry says.

I felt a light shift at the end of the couch, where Jesse had been sitting. What was he planning?

"Well...uh I don't know that it'll help any since I'm pretty sure this guy isn't talking about me but who knows. I'm trans" Jesse says. My eyes just widen in shock. Why would he just come out and tell everyone like that? Surely he knew that wouldn't help the situation.

"Oh, I'm sure. You could just be covering for the real person for all we know. Seeing as Pegasus even calls you a boy"

"That's because I am a boy you ignorant dick. Just because I was born in this god forsaken body doesn't mean it any less a boy than any boy here" Jesse says, clearly holding in some anger.

"Like hell you are. You were born a girl so you will always be a girl. Nothing will ever change that" Chazz says before a devious look crosses his face "So what's your name then? Your real one I mean"

"Jesse."

"NO I mean the one your parents gave you"

"you asked for my real name and I gave it," Jesse says and crosses his arms.

"Like hell you did. I'm not going to take that crap. I want the one on your birth certificate"

"And I told you. My parents named me Jesse because unlike most they wanted something that at least could be either genders name."

"Well, that's dumb. Names are there to tell the other person more about the person they're talking to not less."

"Lay off cChazz" I bite out, glad Syrus had taken to sitting on me gain so I could get up and punch him.

"Seriously? You're defending this freak?"

"He's not a freak." I say and Sy must have sensed that I was about to get up because right before I go to sit up he got off me "You're just ignorant and pissed that we're stuck in here."

 

"Oh, and I suppose you know how to get us out of here?" Chazz says

I just sighed and glanced at Jesse before looking at the ceiling "Yeah I sorta do. I'm Trans" I say, closing my eyes as everyone in the room gasps.

"There's no way. Three years. I've known you almost three years. You can't be...." Syrus says, completely shocked.

"Sorry, Sy but there are ways," I say and try to force a smile.

Just then the door slid open as if confirming what I'd said. 

Syrus just stared at his feet "There's just no way....how...how could I have never noticed?" He mumbles to himself. I stand and reach out to him but he slaps my hand away "Don't touch me" he yells and runs off. 

"guess I deserve that," I say softly

"Don't be so hard on yourself, sarge. I'm sure he's just upset" Hassleberry says and puts a hand on my shoulder. I nod slightly and leave, heading to my room and for what was probably the first time since I started school here, locking the door.


	3. Chapter Three

To all of my friends, I'm sorry. for not being...for not trusting you all enough. I should have told a lot of you sooner than this I was...I was scared. I didn't want to risk losing anyone and now I have. I know you'll probably think I'm going too far with this but you don't understand. I lost the one person who I never meant to hurt in any way today. He meant more to me than just some guy I met at school. He was more than just my best friend, though I could never tell him that to his face.   
Chazz, even though the last few days were a bitch to have you around, overall I'm glad to have met you. You're a great duelist and I hope you make it far in life. If nothing else I hope you at least end up happy with where ever you end up.  
Alexis, I want to start off with saying thank you. You're a great friend and a better duelist. I know you'll get very far in this life. Stay strong and don't let anyone crush that spirit of yours.  
Atticus, You're the best singer I know so keep after that dream of yours man. I'm sure you'll get there someday soon.  
Jim, and Shirley too, I'm glad to have had the chance to get to know you. It was a blast, even if it didn't last that long.

Axel, stay strong my friend. If anyone can it's you so I'm gonna ask something that may seem a bit selfish. Could you watch after everyone for me?  
Jesse, don't follow my example. Please. It'd only make me feel worse if I knew you hurt yourself because I couldn't hold on any longer.  
Sarge, I know we kinda met in a weird way but in the same sense, it was amazing. You're a great guy. Keep an eye on Sy for me, please? I don't know what this will do to him. Don't let him give up on himself over this. 

Bastion, there's not a brain here that could out think yours but don't forget to pull out of those books at some point and live your life.

Aster, I'm not really sure what to say to a pro but it was great having you as a friend and rival. I wish we could have dueled at least once more. Sorry for that.  
And finally, we come to Syrus. I saved yours for last because I had the most to say to you. I guess I should start it this way. I'm sorry. I never meant to hide it from you forever but I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I feared you'd react how you did. I should have had more faith in our friendship, I know that now but now is too late. You were my closest friend and it hurts the most knowing I hurt you by not telling you from the start but what would you have done then? I know I can't convince you that I'm not the girl I was born as and I have no right to ask anything of you now but I do have one thing I'd like you to do. I'll understand if you hate me too much too but please at least think about it. I don't care if you think of me as a boy anymore but at least remember me as the person I am, the fun friend who was always there for you. That's a selfish request, isn't it? Sorry. Now onto what I have to make sure get's put in this....  
For anyone, besides Sy, who read this far please stop here. What I have to say next is something I only want him to see. Thank you.  
Syrus Truesdale, I love you. Have for most of the time we've known each other. I know it's stupid to have to tell you this way but I can't say it any other way. I love you with all of this broken heart. Stay strong and keep pushing for your dream. You're nearly there. Don't give up now.  
Goodbye, everyone.

My eyes slid closed, not that I could see much by this point. I'd taken so long to write out what I had to say that I was already sitting in a puddle of blood. My left arm laying at my side, slit from my wrist to my elbow. I gently lay the note on the bed behind me before laying my head back, just waiting to black out. 

'If not for my friend's I'd have never made it this far. Oh well. It's been a good life I suppose.' I think as I watch the blood run down my arm. Why'd it'd have to turn out this way? Why couldn't I just be me? Not much I can do now is there?

 

"Goodbye," I whisper softly as I hear to door to my dorm burst open.

 

 

(Alright so this is as far as I have for this but I don't know if I should just end it here or keep going. What do you all think?)


	4. Chapter Four

Kuriboh's pov

 

I sat, hovering over Jaden's sleeping form. It's been three day's since he'd fallen into the deep sleep and I was starting to worry he may not wake from it. I know he'd been badly hurt and I won't say I blame him for his decision but with every visitor that comes to see him, my heart breaks a little more.

I looked up as I saw the door to the nurse's office open. It was Jesse. He seemed to be the most frequent of the visitors. Maybe it had to do with their similar situation? But honestly, i don't really know.

Jesse glances at me and sighs when I shake my head. He then walks over to the bed and gently takes Jaden's hand. "come on Jay. I know you're upset and I dont blame you in the least but please wake up. Everyone's worried about you" he says softly, eye's on the Jadens face but when he doesn't even stir Jesse frowns and turns back to the exit. "You'll come get me if he does wake won't you?"

I nod but with his back to me, he did not have seen it. He didn't needs to. He asked the same thing each time he came here and I always gave the same answer. Jesse hesitates momentarily then leaves. 

I watch him go before turning back to Jaden. I couldn't be sure but something in him looked different. Almost like he'd heard Jesse. Maybe he would wake up soon.

 

It was an hour or so before the next guest came in. This time it was Jim and Shirley. It always amazed me that he was allowed to just carry her around like that with him but I guess she was pretty tame for a wild animal. "Still not back with us huh?" he says as he walks over to the bed "Jaden you're a great guy. I won't judge you for your actions but I do wish you'd have talked to me before taking it that far. You're a dear friend to me and I'd hate to see you go out that way"

Jaden stirred slightly but didn't wake. There may just be hope that he'll wake yet. I just hope he does soon. I feel a shift in the winds, and it's nothing good. That's for sure.

"Rest up Jaden." Jim says and places a hand on his shoulder "Just don't take to long with it. If you do I fear that something bad may happen" 

I kept forgetting that Jim had and amazing sixth sense. It always amazed me that he could pick up on things that usually only spirits could feel.

"Get well Jay," He says as he starts to leave. I really like him.

 

It wasn't much longer before the next guest show's up. This time it was Hassleberry. He looked pretty normal compared to the others who'd come in but I suppose he just didn't wants others to worry about him. He hated seeming too weak but even so you could always read how he felt in his stance, his eyes. So even though some would say he didn't care I'd say he cared more than most.

"Hey, sarge. I know the others said there hadn't been any change but i...guess I had to see for myself. It's kinda boring without you around. Everyone all depressed. You'll come back to us, won't you?" He says, voice shaking now and again. 

He didnt stay long but he rarely did. 

 

I was alone all night just listening to Jaden mumble in his sleep. I don't know what he was dreaming about but something in me told me that I really didn't want to know.

 

Early the next morning Syrus came in. He looked rather upset. It sort of surprised me as the last time I saw him he seemed pretty mad. Wait he's holding something. A paper?

"Jay....I dont expect forgiveness or anything like that but i...I'm sorry. I still dont really understand but i...If you do end up forgiving me I will try. I promise Jay." he says softly, looking at his feet. He then lifts the paper in his hand "I...Did you mean what you said in your note?" He asks, voice softer then it was before "I love you Jay. I did before all this. I just never knew how to tell you. Shy as i've always been. I....I guess i just let myself get caught up in the fact that you may not be who i thought....My feelings got in the way. I never even stopped to consider how you felt. Or how my actions would effect you. I'm so sorry." He says softly and lays the paper on the small table next to Jadens bed. He looks at him then turns to leave the room.

 

(I dont know that this is a tad shorter then the other chapters but i more just wanted to share a bit of how some of the others were feeling during this time. I probably should have touched a bit on Chazz but i have other plans for how to cover his feelings. What did you all think of this? My story good? Bad? Feed back would be great)


	5. Chapter five

Jaden's pov

I groaned and slowly opened my eye's. The light hurts but after I adjust to it I look around the room. I couldn't see anyone at first, gaze to blurry to really make out anything so when Jesse spoke up it sorta startled me.

"You're awake...." I was soft, almost unheard in the haze of my mind. 

"Jess?" I say softly and close my eyes, a faint dizziness washing over me.

"Yeah," He says and puts his hand on my arm as if to make sure I knew he was really there. "How are you feeling?" His voice was louder this time but I could still hear the hesitance in his voice.

"Kinda dizzy. Really hungry" I mumble out through a mouth that wouldn't form the words I wanted. 

"Right. I'll go get you something to eat and let Mrs Fontane know that you're awake." He says and I hear the sounds of a chair moving as he stands. He hesitates before leaving though "But Jay...."

"I won't do anything. Promise" I say and look towards him. I see him nod vaguely before he turns to leave. 

 

Mrs Fontaine shows up before Jesse return. I was almost asleep when I heard her come in but I force myself back awake to look at her. She does a brief check of my vitals before sitting down "Jesse said you felt dizzy?" she says, almost like a question though I can't tell if she meant it to.

"Yeah, a bit though I'm feeling a bit better now," I says

She nods "Thats good. I want you to take it easy for a few days. Otherwise, I think you'll be fine. It's a good thing Hassleberry found you when he did. Why would you do something like this?" "I'd really rather not talk about that, hour" I say and she nods slightly before going over to her desk to fill out the paperwork.

 

It was an hour before I could actually leave the nurses room. I kinda decided to hide out in the slyfer dorm for a few days. Of corse, Hassleberry wasn't going to leave me alone but I can't say I blame him. I just wasn't ready to face everyone yet. 

"I'm glad to have you back", Hassleberry says from the top bunk. He'd been sitting up there, giving me my space but there if I tried anything. 

"I'm sorry. Just got too emotional"

"Understandably. I guess part of me was expecting it. That's why I came back when I did. I had a feeling that something bad would happen if I didn't check in to see how you were"

"I see. Guess I'm lucky for that" I say, not really sure I believe it. Not that I'm ungrateful to be alive I'm just not sure this was the best thing.

"Sarge you don't have to lie to me. You didn't want to be found" he says matter of factly.

A light chuckle rolls off my lips "Yeah maybe....I just don't know which would be better"

"I get it. I know it's not the same situation but I thought about doing something similar when I first came out as gay. I'm sure it's not the same for your exact situation but I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to. About anything."

"Thanks but I'm not sure I want to talk right now. Maybe when I feel a bit more up to it" I say and turn onto my side. I know I turned the offer down but even knowing that someone who didn't know what it was like was willing to listen did help. I truly do have great friends, better than what I deserve that's for sure.

 

The room falls silent after that and I let my eyes fall shut. I hadn't meant to sleep but when I woke it was late. Hassleberrys soft snoring filling the room. I slowly, silently get up and step outside. I wasn't going far, just to sit on the steps and look up at the sky. I don't know exactly what time it is but I don't really care. 

I sit there, just thinking over everything that's happened since this year started. "where do we go from here? Did I lose someone close to me?" I say and sigh, eyes on the stars above me "What do I do now? How do I right things? Or am I supposed to move on?" I ask, not sure who exactly I was talking to but just saying things out loud makes me feel a bit better.

"Who are you talking to?" the voice nearly makes me jump out of my skin but once I'd recovered from the little heart attack I'd just had I look towards the bottom of the stair to see Syrus standing there. 

"Oh um...no one I guess. Just thinking out loud" I say and look down.

I couldn't really see him, bangs covering my face. "I see. I can't say I know how to answer all of those but and explanation might help with at least one of them" He says and sits down next to me. 

I look at him, surprised "Explanation?" I ask

"I want to try to understand what you're feeling. I know I kinda didn't give you a chance before but after reading your not i....I felt really bad that I never gave you a chance to talk. As such, i feel like I owe you the chance to at least try to explain how you feel and what makes you so sure that you're not the girl you were born as" he says. His voice dropped when he got to the part of me being a girl. Hesitance in his voice showed that he meant what he was saying. 

"I see," I say and look back at the stars. "I don't really know how to explain it. I will try, though." I close my eyes and think it through before looking at him. "I've never really seen myself as a girl. It started with everyone just calling me a tomboy but it's more than that. A tomboy is a girl who enjoys boyish things. But for me it's different. I don't like girly things at all. Even the thought of someone calling me a girl sends shivers through me. It just feels so wrong. Like worse than being forced to kiss someone you hate." 

I can see it on his face that Sy is trying to understand but he's clearly struggling. I sigh and look back at the stars to come up with a better way to say what I was getting at. 

That's when the idea hit me. I turned to face him and gently take his hands "Close your eyes" he nods slightly and closes his eyes. "Now think back to your childhood, who is that little blue haired boy standing there?"

"Me?" he says, almost a question but more of what's I'm doing this for then of what he sees.

"Now what if that boy was forced into a dress because his mother says he's a girl," I say and I can see the discomfort on his face as well as feel his grip around my hands tightening. "Who do you see now?"

"I-I see a boy in tears. I feel so out of place" he says softly. A tear slides down his cheek and I gently wipe the tear away. His eyes flutter open to lock on mine before he tackles hugs me, nearly sending us falling down the steps but I manage to get hold of the railing. "I'm so sorry jay," he says and I hold him close. 

"It's fine Sy." I say and manage to stand "We should probably head up to bed," I say and smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Jesse's pov

"I don't trust it," I say to Jim and Axel as I watched Jay and Syrus talking on the other end of the room. Jay told us what happened the night before after class.

"Syrus seems pretty sincere to me, sincere" Jim says from my right, almost pointedly.   
I just shake my head "You don't just go from hateful to nice, no matter how eye opening the conversation they had" I say and sigh.

"Well do Jaden favour and keep your theory to yourself. He needs this right now" Axel says.

"But what if I'm right? What if Jay ends up hurt worse by me keeping quiet?" I say and look at them. It took a moment for me to realise they weren't looking at me. I follow their gazes to find them locked on Jaden. His back was to me so I couldn't see his face but his back was rigid and he wasn't talking anymore. Syrus was half turned in his seat to look behind him. Eyes locked on a tall red head in the doorway. I was thin and well muscled. My type of guy, right down to the smile. Not saying I'd jump him but maybe if I knew him better and wasn't head over heels for someone else.

The red head scans the room, chin length hair framing his face almost perfectly. His eye's landed on Jaden and those green orbs lit up like a child's eyes on Christmas morning. "Jul!" he yells out then runs over to hug Jaden. 

"Listen....I told you already...." Jaden starts and I see the redhead's posture slouch.

"Julie we went over this already," He says and stands upright.  
"That we did. So if you're not here to tell me that you're ok with me then you should just leave" It was the most distant I 'd ever heard his voice and judging but the scared look on Syrus' face I don't think I'd have wanted to see Jay's face right then.

"You're seriously still going on with this boy nonsense? Really Jul? It's time you let the impossible go don't you think?"

"No way. Jaden's brave and strong and perfect the way he is. Don't go trying to change him into something he's not" Syrus' response shocked me a bit, maybe he had really changed. Guess I judged him a little too soon.

"So you buy into all her nonsense? A woman can't be a man. That's completely impossible"

"Look, Jasper, you need to go," Jaden say, voice still that same distant one from before but the scared look on Syrus' face had calmed down a bit.

"Why so cold? Is it not good to see your boyfriend?" this Jasper guy says and I can see shock spread over Syrus' face.

"You're not my boyfriend. Haven't been for three years. I left you when you stabbed me in the back" Jaden says and put's a hand on one of Syrus'.

"Well I'd hoped when you came to your senses and realised you were born a girl because you are a girl that things would go back to how they were before"

"What to me nearly killing myself every night because everyone called me insane? Told me that it was only a phase and I'd grow out of it. Well, guess what. I've been like this for as long as I can remember and guess what? This phase isn't ending anytime soon." Jaden sounded upset, on the verge of tears, so I stood and walked over to them.

"Something wrong Jay?" I ask, trying to sound like I hadn't heard the conversation though I could tell that Syrus and Jaden knew I had been. I decide to ignore them for the time being though and turn to the new guy "Who are you?" I ask and tilt my head slightly as if trying to look him over but I really hadn't needed to. 

"Jasper, Julie's boyfriend" I can see the shiver run through Jaden and had to bite back a couple not so nice words before forcing a smile "Who's Julie? I mean I don't see any girls around here and I'm assuming since Julie is typically a girl name the person you're looking for is a girl."

"So Jul's managed to trick the whole school into believing she's a boy. How sad. I mean how do you miss...." I knew what he was going for and grab his hand before he can even get close to Jaden.

"And what exactly were you aiming for? If you mean to say that you believe Jaden to be a girl just because of his boy then you can go fuck yourself" I growled out the last part and I'm gonna guess that I didn't look too happy because the guy shivered and stepped back, pulling his hand from mine.  
"Jeez, what's with you? There something wrong with stating the truth?"

"Well there is when that truth is false," Hassleberry says and steps up behind the guy, eyes that amber color they get when his dino blood kicks in. 

"Don't tell me you're all ok with this chic lying about her gender to everyone?"

"Well if Jaden was lying then I suppose we would have a problem with it but seeing as I'm the only girl in the room I'd say he's safe," Alexis says and steps up next to Hassleberry.  
"Your all nuts," Jasper says then leaves the room, and hopefully the island too. 

"Thank's you guys," Jaden says softly. He wasn't looking at us, though. 

"Jay, are you ok?" Syrus asks and lightly hugs him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. Just a shock to see him.....after so long" he says softly.

I put a hand on his shoulder and sit on the arm of the couch he was sitting on. "We're here for you Jay if you need to talk"

"Yeah, all of us" Jim say's from behind me. I hadn't even noticed him and Axel standing there. When did they get up?

"Thank's guys but I don't want to talk about this here," Jaden says.

"How about my room?" I suggest "That way we all know what to look for in case this guy tries something and you can get this off your chest before it ends in something bad"

Jaden looks at me a moment then nods "Yeah, sounds good"

 

 

(Please leave a comment below. I want to know what people think. It's nice to know people are reading but it'd be grand to know exactly what someone's thoughts were. Even if it's just a 'this is great' or 'this sucks'. Some feedback is better than none.)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of rape and past trauma in this chapter. Read with caution

Syrus' pov

We all gathered in Jesse's room, or well those of us who met Jasper anyway. Jay was just kinda sitting there on Jesse's bed, head down and eyes on the floor. He seemed pretty shook up on the way here, not that I can say I blame him. His ex sure seemed like a right fine piece of crap but then again maybe I shouldn't have the right to comment. I had felt the same only a few days before this after all.

"Jay are you alright?" I ask softly and sit down next to him and gently take his hand in mine. I hadn't noticed it but he was trembling slightly and even though he refused to look at me, I was sure I'd find fear hiding in those chocolate brown eyes of his. "Jaden?" I said softly but it was enough to get him to look at me. I was right. He was scared but he seemed to calm down a bit when he looked at me.

His eyes fall back to the floor before he starts to speak, which sort of troubles me. "You're all sure you want to hear this?" he asks, his voice sounded normal but with me holding his hand I knew better.

I don't give a verbal response, just lightly squeeze my hand around his which seems to reassure him, at least a little. 

"Well, of course, I want to know. That guy was a real creep and no way I'm leaving you to deal with him alone" Jesse says as he plops down on the other side of Jaden. "I get the feeling there's more going on than just him denying you and frankly I don't like it" His voice was dark, almost sounding how it had when Yubel had possessed him.

"I'm with Jesse on this one. I don't trust this guy, sarge. And I can only help if I know what I'm up against" Hassleberry says from where he was standing next to the windowsill.

Jim nods from his spot next to Hassleberry and Shirley growls, almost in agreement as she moves to lay next to Jaden's feet.

"And there's no way you're getting me to leave. We've been friends for way too long" Alexis says from her seat at the desk"

"Same here," Axel says from his spot next to the door. 

Jaden just sits there quietly for a long moment before nodding "I've always felt like a boy, no matter the situation I was in and though at first, I excepted my mother's thoughts that I was just a tomboy and would grow out of it I never did. When I was ten I started to wonder if something was wrong with me so when I went in to see my doctor I asked him about it. He said that there were plenty of others who felt how I did but at the same time he told me that it was freaky to hold on to such a feeling and that I just needed to try harder to be the girl I was....." He stopped for a long moment and I gently squeezed his hand to reassure him that he wasn't alone. He looked at him, the bright, liveliness I usually see in his eyes dimmed but still present. It left me wondering if he wasn't reliving these things as he told us. 

"When mum told dad what I'd asked and he got really mad at me. He told me that I was a girl and not some gender confused freak before sending me to my room. I didn't really understand what I did wrong but I nodded anyway and went up to my room." He went silent for a while as if decided what to say next. We all waited patiently, not wanting to rush him too much. 

"Another year passed and I started to feel even more out of place in my body. Jasper had only just moved to town a little while before but we were already kinda close so I tried explaining it to him. He seemed to understand and suggested I spend the night and see what his mother had to say about it. According to him, she helped people with similar cases to mine all the time." He paused and slipped his hand from mine before moving me into his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. It was a bit embarrassing for me, I didn't really like the idea of showing off our relationship, plus I got the feeling the Jesse had a thing for Jay too and it kinda felt like I was rubbing salt in a wound I shouldn't have been but given Jay's state of mind I didn't protest. 

"So I talked to her and unlike what everyone else she made me feel like I shouldn't be ashamed of it. For the first time, someone helped me to understand the feelings instead of telling me that I was crazy or that they weren't real. Only that's not what Jasper had expected her to tell me. He'd thought that she'd tell me I needed to step out of the fanasy land, or something like that" his voice shook slightly and his arms tightened around me like he needed proof that he wasn't there anymore. "I didn't know that at the time thought. Jasper had treated me so well. For two years we dated and he'd only ever call me by my birth name in the presence of my parents because I'd be in deep trouble otherwise. But that changed after my mother left. Father was a drunk and she couldn't take it anymore. But she had no job and with her physical illness that prevented her from working she wasn't able to take me with her."

"Dad changed after that. Started drinking more and he'd hit me if I ever happened to break whatever rules he thought he told me. But that hadn't surprised me." he broke off and I felt something wet hitting the top of my head. I gently take his hand and kiss the back of it, having a feeling that it would be best not to look at him at the moment. 

"Jasper told my father that I'd been talking to his mum and that my feelings of being a boy hadn't changed. Dad went off the deep end. He said he'd make me accept it. That a boy couldn't...." he voice cut off there, consumed by soft sobs as he buried his face in my hair. 

The room was silent for a long while before the realisation seemed to hit us all at once. "That bastard raped you" It was Jesse's voice who first spoke those words. Jaden just shook his head though and after a while spoke again "Dad never raped me. Not directly. He sold me. To anyone who could pay. Jasper was the one who came the most. Always trying to get me to let go of those feelings so I could be let out but I couldn't."

"After a year I managed to convince them that I'd let the feelings go. I'd buried them so deep inside that I couldn't feel much of anything, not really anyway. I went to stay with Jasper one night and his father asked him to give him a hand in the back, leaving me alone with his mother. She started asking questions about why my heart had seemed to change. I couldn't speak the words but I wrote her a letter, putting the address mum had said was hers to avoid Jasper opening it first. 

"She went straight to the police with the information but there was no proof to tie Jasper to any of it. Dad made sure to leave his name out of it and even though I swore up and down he was involved they never convicted him. They put me in the hospital to make sure I didn't have any permanent damage. That is, I met someone who turned my life around. Even though I wasn't allowed a binder in there he seemed to see me for me right away. He taught me how to duel and is the reason I enrolled in Duel Academy. If I hadn't met him that day I doubt I'd have ever come here and I doubt I'd have made it to the age I am" he says softly. 

No one knew what to say at this point. We all just kinda sat there. Wanting to say something to comfort him but knowing nothing could.


	8. Chapter 8

Chazz' pov

It's been three day's since Jaden disappeared. Of course, everyone else thinks I did it. Sure I don't like the little tranny but why the fuck would I do something like that? What benefit would I get out of doing that? 

Of course, they also blame me for telling the school Jaden's little secret, of which I didn't do either. Again I ask what benefit do I get out of doing that? If it came out that I not only lost to a Slyfer but to a girl my reputation would suffer greatly.

Either way, I'm out helping to look. Might as well. Got them to stop blaming me when they realised I didn't know where he was. So why am out here in the middle of the night searching for someone I don't like?

The answer is simple. I heard him.

I was in my room, unable to sleep when I heard what sounded like a scream from the woods. 

"Boss, did you hear that?" Ojama Yellow asks as he appears next to my head. 

"Yeah, of course, I did," I say and sit up. I quickly get dressed and go to investigate.

I don't know exactly how long I've been out here searching in this darkness so thick I could barely make out anything but just as I was about to give up someone ran into me, nearly knocking me off my feet. 

I looked down to see Jaden trembling and completely naked. Jaden looked up at me but didn't seem like Jaden could tell who I was. I slipped my coat from my shoulders and put it around Jaden. 

Jaden seemed confused a moment before sliding on the coat and zipping it up. "Thanks Chazz" It was only soft and I almost didn't hear it. 

"Don't. Right now we need to get back to my dorm where you'll be safe for the night. In the morning I'll call Mrs Fantaine.

Jaden nods weakly and sways a little as we start to make our way back to the dorm.

Halfway there Jaden's legs give out. I crouch down next to him. "Hey, slacker are you alright?"

"S-sorry. Haven't eaten much and he...raped me" Just the thought made my blood boil. I don't like the idea of trans people but I'd never stoop that low.

As I was thinking of what to do we hear soft footprints approaching us. If not for the fact that the person obviously didn't want to be heard and was headed straight for us I'd have thought it might be someone friendly. 

So, I picked Jaden up bridal style and carried him the rest of the way to my dorm. I made sure the door was locked behind us before carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down.

"Why'd you help me? You haven't even talked to me since you found out I'm trans so why? I'd have thought you'd have just left me...."

That sort of pissed me off. "Maybe because no matter how hard I try I can't bring myself to think of you as a girl. It's stupid. I sure got a good look at you out in the woods and still, I can't see you that way. I feel like I'm going insane."

"Or maybe you're denying a part of you that excepts it," Jaden says simply, a slight smirk on his face. He then yawns and turns so his back was to me "Either way I owe you Chazz. I owe you a lot." And with that Jaden fell asleep.

I just grumbled and left the room. Plopping down on one of the couches. "What does that slacker know about me anyway? I don't by it. That can't be the reason. If anything it's the fact that he's lied about it this long that caused this." I say but as I think it over I start realising maybe he was right. Damn him.


End file.
